The ability to dispense accurate amounts of dry material from containers has been investigated for several decades. In particular, powders or particles consumed for health or medicinal purposes may often require accurate amounts to be either consumer directly or more often, dissolved in a liquid and then consumed. Current metered dose containers have drawbacks. For example, if the container is inadvertently inverted or dropped during transit, the next dose of material dispensed from the container will have an inaccurate amount of material because additional material has been released into the dispensing chamber of the container. Furthermore, the last dose in the container may have less than the anticipated amount because of the inaccurate amounts dispensed previously. In addition to dispensing inaccurate amounts of material, which could lead to lack of efficacy of the product or adverse side effects because of too much consumption, this inaccurate dosing may also lead to product waste. Thus, a metered dose device that does not suffer from the drawbacks of traditional metered dose containers would be highly desirable.